


Would You Like to Make a Deposit? (Of Your Life?)

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [45]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Crimes & Criminals, Hostage Situations, M/M, Multi, Organized Crime, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Roman goes to the bank after a long day at work, just like every other day, but today’s the day it finally happens. And it’s nothing like the movies. This time, it’s real.
Relationships: Anxiety/Creativity/Deceit/Logic/Morality/Emile Picani/Thomas Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Would You Like to Make a Deposit? (Of Your Life?)

“See you Lo, I gotta cash my paycheck before I head home. I’ll be home in about half an hour. _Haha..._ I _promise_ not to become a hostage of a bank robbery, that’s Remus’s thing, not mine. ...Alright. Love you too, tell that to everyone for me. Ok, bye~!”

Roman smiled as he slipped his phone into the pocket of his suit pants, shouldering open the door. There was thousand watt smile sprouting on his face as he strode into the aforementioned bank. Despite only having been gone of the time at work, Roman never failed to start to desperately yearn for his husbands’ company by the time there was an hour left of work. 

What could Roman say? He loved his husbands a lot. Sue him.

The lobby was just as blasé as it had ever been, the gentle music coming from the speakers that had recently been recently installed created a soothing air to the bank as Roman strode towards the line to the counter.

Roman quickly wiped the smile off his face as he got in line behind another businessman, falling back into the nonchalant air of a public but formal place in the bank. Roman would have to gush and maybe even stim about how great his husbands were when he was walking to the parking deck to get his car.

In the meantime as he waited for his turn in the shorter than usual line, Roman surveyed the lobby. 

He had come in this particular bank countless times since he’d lived here, but the bank always felt inviting. Roman had never felt awkward looking around and being a little less than formal at times. And that’s why he made it a habit to come straight to this bank to cash his paycheck once he received it. 

Today was no different than any other day, some people sitting off to the side in chairs. Some of them were waiting for their rides in an air conditioned space, escaping the heat of the day. A thick glass barrier was set up in between so people waiting in the area couldn’t easily move back and forth between the area of business and the people waiting. 

All of the people looked to be employees a badge on their chests with their names on it, save for one person. They strangely had a pair of sunglasses on despite being inside, and inside of a bank no less!

Unfortunately, Roman couldn’t ponder much past that observation as the line had cleared up in front of him and it was his turn to come up to the counter.

However, he never even got the chance. When he made eye contact with the teller, her eyes widened at something behind him, that being all the warning Roman got before being roughly pushed aside by a careless shove. 

“Hey-!” Roman stopped mid exclamation, his face paling rapidly as a gun was immediately pointed at his face to his utter surprise as he faced the person who shoved him.

They were wearing all black with a mask over their face, the signature eye and mouth holes revealing sharp back eyes and a pair of snarling lips.

Welp, Roman was breaking his one promise almost immediately it seemed. Apparently he was going to be a hostage in a bank robbery.

“What did you say, punk? Huh? Got a problem, pussy?” 

Make that a _dead_ hostage in a bank robbery.

Another robber walked past the one threatening Roman, going to the counter to threaten the teller, spouting off the cliché line of “Put the money in the bag an no one has to get hurt.”

Roman would’ve rolled his eyes at the dramatics, and that was saying something, if he didn’t have the first robbers gun pointed at his face. Roman couldn’t really focus on the robbers face, there wasn’t much to see anyways due to the disguise. All Roman could focus on was the tip of the gun and the black void of the barrel, any second could be his last from that dark pit

“Nothing, I didn’t say anything.”

The robber’s eyes narrowed, backing off, bringing the gun down from pointing directly at Roman to a more casual position.

“That’s what I thought. In fact-” The robber slipped the bag on his back off, opening the bag and producing a zip tie and a strip of fabric as a set of handcuffs and a gag.

Roman kicked himself internally, as he was quite literally Hostage Numero Uno at this juncture. He calmly turned around, not having to be told to do so. Inside he was not nearly as calm on the outside, his heart was racing and it felt almost like his heart was going to jump right out of his chest.

He couldn’t get the thought of how his husbands would react to his death by robbers out of his mind. How Logan would tear himself up for joking about that, reminded of how his life had been changed and Roman was _dead_ and...

Roman was shoved hard towards the glass barrier, seeing a bunch of people already lined up on it, other members of the robbers group still rounding up the people in the small casual space and bringing them into one place with the people from the main part of the bank.

Not everyone had gags like Roman had, but he saw that some of the definitely more vocal people had them, like a crying man and woman who were holding hands through their zip-tied hands and a younger banker guy who was glaring at one of the robbers still rounding people up like the robber had run over his dog.

Roman was unceremoniously thrust down to the floor, forcing Roman to kneel and then sit by the other hostages. He squirmed his hands, searching for some give in the zip ties even though he knew there would be none, but still trying anyway. 

All any of them could do was watch as the robbers yelled at the tellers, yelling at them to go faster. Roman saw that one of the female tellers was starting to cry by the mascara on her face starting to run. But all of them complied, not defying someone who could kill them in an instant.

Seconds dragged into eternity until Roman felt a tug on his sleeve, Roman turning immediately in case it was a robber who wanted something from him.

But instead to his right, he came face to face with that man with the sunglasses, able to see him much better from a few inches away. He had his finger to his lips even though Roman couldn’t really talk.

“I can help you get out of here, come on.” The man whispered.

And Roman, between robbers out to kill him if he stepped out of line and a stranger that promised freedom and a life going back to his husbands without a casket being involved, he nodded and followed the stranger, hoping and wishing this man knew the way out and back to his regular life.

Well...

You don’t always get what you wish for.


End file.
